Éphémère
by Clairaice
Summary: [The rise of Tombe Raider, 2016] Quand Lara prend le temps de repenser à ce qu'elle a vécu. Quand elle analyse, réfléchit et constate à mesure qu'elle couche les mots sur papiers avant de refermer son journal jusqu'à sa prochaine aventure. Le ressenti est parfois plus fort, plus douloureux, plus doux, après que pendant.


Je me souviens la première fois que je l'ai vu...

Je ne le regardais même pas. J'étais trop focalisée sur comment sortir de cette cellule. Mais je le voyais bien, là, du coin de l'œil. Une pommette violacée, l'autre éraflée. J'avais beau l'ignorer du mieux possible pour me focaliser sur ma mission du moment, je le voyais me fixer, debout, droit, les bras le long du corps, ballants. Je me souviens de son expression, de son attitude. A la fois méfiant, démuni et plein d'espoirs.

Je me souviens aussi de la première fois où j'ai entendu sa voix. Je me souviens avoir penser "tais toi". Je ne voulais pas qu'il parle. L'entendre. Encore moins l'écouter. Et la rage et la douleur de la trahison que je venais d'apprendre aidaient.

Mais finalement, il a su trouver les mots qui ont éveillé mon intérêt et attiré mon attention. Et à peine étai-je parvenue à me libérer que je lui ouvrais et partageais une partie de ce que je venais de trouver. Je me demande encore pourquoi je n'ai pas été plus méfiante avec lui.

Il aurait pu être l'un d'eux.

Et puis... _Bon sang_. Je n'oublierai jamais son regard, lorsque je me suis retournée pour lui donner la radio. Quand je l'ai croisée, j'ai eu la sensation de me perdre. Il était si profond, si pénétrant a cet instant, que j'ai eu l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en moi.

Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. Mais à peine nous avions échangé quelques mots et un regard que je savais... cet homme... Déjà a ce moment là... J'étais encore dans les prisons, que déjà il me fascinait.

Et j'ai finalement compris que les mystères n'étaient pas que dans les objets, dans les lieux interdits ou oubliés, ou dans les vieilles histoires. Certaines personnes sont des mystères à parts entières.

* * *

Jonah est passé aujourd'hui. Nous avons bu une tasse de thé ensembles. Enfin... pour lui ça a plus été une tasse de café.

Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. C'est toujours lui qui vient me voir. Il est gentil. Sans lui, je serai probablement morte plusieurs fois.

Et pas seulement lui...

Jonah me demande de trouver une nouvelle énigme, un nouveau projet. Je me demande si finalement il a vraiment prit goût à nos aventures toujours beaucoup trop dangereuses. Quoi qu'il en soit, il me dit qu'il a besoin de bouger. De repartir. Qu'après ce que nous avons vécu, ce que nous avons vu , nous ne pouvons pas laisser tant de mystères derrière nous.

L'entendre dire tout ça me fait plaisir, mais je... S'il veut repartir a la découverte de mythes, ce sera sans moi.

* * *

Voilà plusieurs jours que je suis rentrée et je passe toutes mes journées a retaper le manoir, le ranger et le nettoyer. J'ai réussi à le garder. À décourager ceux qui voulaient me le prendre en montrant que je m'y impliquais. Que j'y tenais. Même mon Oncle a finit par baisser les bras.

Avant... avant la Sibérie, je n'en aurai jamais été capable. Mais ces gens m'ont appris bien plus de choses que je ne croyais. Je me surprends a savoir réparer un mur, une toiture ou une porte. Bien sûr je n'ai rien d'une professionnelle et il faudra que je fasse venir des artisans pour recréer les moulures, les vitraux et les boiseries dignes du manoir des Croft. Mais je peux au moins prévenir les futurs dégradations et assainir le bâtiment.

Finalement faire le ciment n'est pas si différent de faire le mortier ou la chaux pour leurs maisons de bois ou pour renforcer un mur de défense.

Battre le fer pour une épée ou des pointes flèches, pas si différent de la fabrication d'un arceau métallique pour la partie endommagée de la verrière dans le hall.

Je me découvre capable de choses dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'infime petite possibilité. Juste en essayant de reproduire les gestes que j'ai vu là-bas, je parviens à réparer tant de choses.

Mais le manoir est encore loin d'être sauvé. Il reste de nombreuses choses a faire et la prochaine étape pour les jours à venir, sera la cave.

* * *

J'ai rangé le bureau de mon père aujourd'hui. C'est un peu devenu le mien à présent.

Je me demande ce que Papa penserait de la situation, de l'état du manoir, de son bureau et que j'en prenne possession.

J'ai dépoussiéré les vitrines pour y ranger les piolets près de la fenêtre. _Mes piolets_. Et de l'autre coté, dans l'armoire cachée du mobilier, j'y ai rangé mes armes. Elles sont éraflées, usées, mais fonctionnelles. Je les ai nettoyé et réparé moi-même.

Puis j'ai rangé les documents que j'ai trouvé durant mes derniers voyages. Classé les photographies et mes notes avant de tout consigner. J'ai même dessiné une carte.

C'est étrange de se dire que cette fois, c'est moi qui écrit un ouvrage. Qui noircie les pages de ce gros livre à l'épaisse couverture en cuir. Qui couche sur papier mes aventures, mon voyage, mes observations, mes rencontres. _Mes rencontres._..

Demain, je m'attaquerai à la bibliothèque. Il faut que je la range, que je répare les balustrades. Je crois aussi qu'il faudra que je ramone la cheminé et fasse un bon feu pour assécher la pièce. L'eau qui ruisselle par le toit cassé m'inquiète. J'ai peur que les livres ne moisissent. Puis il faudra que je classe et range celui que je viens de terminer.

Est ce que papa serait fier de moi ? Et maman ? Probablement. Leur fille est devenue une véritable archéologue, comme son père.

Mais il m'en voudrait peut-être de consigner tout ça, lui. Je... _Fais chier_.

* * *

Jonah est revenu aujourd'hui. Il m'a fait sursauter. Alors que je rangeais, il est arrivé. Je n'ai réalisé sa présence que lorsqu'il a posé une main sur mon épaule. J'ai fait tomber la petite pile de livres que j'avais sur les genoux en me redressant.

Quand je me suis retournée face à lui, il avait les mains levées en signe de reddition. Il m'a fixé quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés, puis il est parti tout de suite après sans avoir dit le moindre mot. Je me suis sentie stupide lorsque j'ai réalisé que c'était moi qui le faisais se sentir menacé de cette manière.

Je... Je crois que je devrais m'excuser. Mais je ne sais même pas... de quoi exactement.

Que m'arrive-t-il ?

* * *

La cave est réparée. La bibliothèque et le hall aussi. J'ai fait venir les ouvriers nécessaires pour la réparation complète du manoir. Tout ce que je ne savais pas faire. Il a fallu plusieurs jours mais le bâtiment est de nouveau en état. De nouveau viable.

J'ai aussi abattu les cloisons des ailes condamnées. Les quartiers de maman sont réparés eux aussi. Mais j'ai encore l'impression de ne pas avoir tout à fait le droit de m'y rendre. Comme c'est étrange.

Parfois j'entends encore papa me dire "non Lara, ne vas pas par là" ou Winston me surprendre en me disant "êtes-vous sure que c'est une bonne idée Mademoiselle ? Monsieur en sera très contrarié." Mais à chaque fois quand je me retourne je suis seule.

Peut-être suis je devenue folle ? Ou alors la solitude me pèse trop. Comme ils me manquent... _Tous._

* * *

Hier, je me suis occupée du jardin. J'ai aussi réparé une partie de l'aire de jeu que mon père et ce bon vieux Winston avaient fait pour moi. Certaines planches avaient pourri. Plus les jours passent et plus il est facile de faire les travaux.

Alors que je travaillais, le cri d'un oiseau de proie m'a fait levé la tête. Ce n'était qu'une buse. Rien à voir avec les rapaces qui arpentaient la vallée. _Sa_ vallée. Pourtant le vole de l'oiseau m'a donné un étrange regain de motivation. Je me suis surprise à sourire avant de me remettre au travail.

Je sais qu'il a volé plusieurs minutes autour de moi. Je voyais un peu son ombre faire des cercles. Attentif, guetteur et discret. J'ai continué de penser à _lui_... tout le reste de la journée.

* * *

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut cette nuit. J'ai fait un cauchemar... encore. Mais cette fois j'ai été incapable de retenir les larmes. Ce mauvais rêve semblait bien plus réel que d'ordinaire.

Même éveillée, il m'a fallu plusieurs minutes pour revenir à moi, la main tendue vers le plafond pour retenir vainement un visage qui s'est effacé bien trop vite une fois à nouveau consciente. Mon cœur battait bien trop fort et les pulsations à mes tempes étaient assourdissantes.

Et avant même que je ne le réalise, son nom franchissait mes lèvres. J'ai pleuré longtemps, finissant par me retourner dans les draps pour enfouir mon visage dans l'oreiller, comme si ça pouvait m'aider.

Qui aurait cru qu'il puisse autant me manquer ?..,

* * *

Il m'arrive de plus en plus de lever la tête vers le ciel. Le temps a passé mais les souvenirs de là-bas sont toujours aussi vifs et présents. J'ai toujours cette impression d'être partie hier. Ou plutôt, qu'une part de moi est toujours là bas. Ils me manquent... _Bon sang_.

Je me sens divisée. A la fois heureuse d'être rentrée, d'être chez moi. Et loin d'être là où je devrais être. J'ai l'impression, en quelque sorte, de m'être divisée en deux. Que je suis rentrée en abandonnant là bas l'autre moitié. Et au fond même si j'en ai peur, je crois savoir ce que c'est.

Mon cœur est toujours là bas... _Avec lui_...

* * *

Jonah est revenu aujourd'hui. Il est arrivé avec les bras chargés de gros livres et de plusieurs cartes. Il parle d'un autre objet divin. Ou avec un pouvoir aussi important et dangereux que la Source. Il semblerait que ça soit une boite d'argent. La boite de pandore, je crois. Et il parle d'une clef.

Il dit que les trinitaires sont déjà en train de les chercher. Qu'on doit faire vite et se mettre en chemin. Et il a raison. Je le sais. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas laisser Trinity faire... mais...

Je lui ai dit que ça faisait des dizaines et des dizaines d'années qu'ils les cherchaient. Je... Je me cherche des excuses, j'en suis consciente. Mais... La dernière fois, ils ont déjà failli avoir la Source Divine à cause de moi. Et... à cause de moi Jacob...

Mais Jonah refuse de comprendre. Il a insisté. Cette fois c'est moi qui l'ai chassé. Je ne veux plus le voir. Je ne veux plus prendre part à ce genre de choses ! Je ne veux plus rien briser ni faire tuer qui que ce soit par ma curiosité et mes questions.

J'ai déjà assez fait de mal comme ça... J'ai déjà brisé assez de vie.

* * *

J'ai fini d'écrire tout ce que je savais. J'ai caché les livres dans un compartiment secret de la bibliothèque. Je ne suis pas sure d'avoir bien fait de les écrire, mais... j'en avais besoin. Je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses tourner dans ma tête comme ça.

Alors, comme mon père avant moi, j'ai écrit mes aventures, toutes mes aventures, même si ça ne servira peut être jamais.

Et au fond, je l'espère. J'espère que personnes ne les trouvera jamais.

* * *

Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis la dernière fois où j'ai vu Jonah. Depuis, les affaires avec le manoir de ma famille sont terminées. Je suis entièrement et seule propriétaire des domaines et des possessions des Croft.

Je suis retombée sur une lettre de Roth adressée à mon père. Comme il me manque lui aussi. Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu. Et Sam et les autres aussi. Je devrais peut-être penser à les revoir un jour.

* * *

La dernière fois, Jonah est parti en laissant ses livres et ses cartes. Au début, je refusais d'y toucher. Tout est resté là sur la table pendant des jours.

Mais depuis... Depuis je les ai regardé plusieurs fois. J'ai déjà plusieurs hypothèses, mais elles restent à confirmer. Je ne me suis pas encore assez renseignée dessus.

J'ai aussi fait des recherches dans la bibliothèque. Mon père semblait en avoir aussi entendu parler. Ce qui veut dire qu'Anna et Trinity aussi.

* * *

La buse est revenue aujourd'hui. C'est étrange mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle sait exactement pourquoi elle est là. Le manoir est grand, certes, mais pas assez pour abriter des proies qui feraient son repas. Alors je m'interroge. Que veut-elle ?

Lorsque je l'ai aperçue, j'étais dans le bureau de Papa en train d'étudier la piste de Jonah. C'est une ombre à la fenêtre qui m'a fait tourner la tête.

Elle était là, perchée sur le muret, droite et fière. Lorsque je l'ai reconnue, j'ai eu l'impression que le temps se figeait. C'est drôle quand j'y repense. J'ai posé mon stylo aussi doucement que possible et je n'ai plus fait le moindre geste. J'avais trop peur de l'effrayer. Pourtant elle était totalement hors de portée, là, de l'autre coté de la fenêtre fermée.

Mais tout à coup, elle a tourné la tête vers moi et ses yeux m'ont fixé, longuement. C'était à la fois magique et troublant. J'avais l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire en moi... comme...

Mais j'ai du cligner les yeux je crois car tout à coup elle n'était plus là. J'ai eu beau me lever aussi vite que possible pour la voir s'envoler, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'elle. Pourquoi est-elle venu se poser là ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Les buses sont portant des oiseaux de proie ne s'approchant pas des hommes.

* * *

Aujourd'hui j'ai sorti ma moto du garage après avoir fait un sac et pris mon matériel. Je suis allée retrouver Jonah pour ensuite prendre la direction de l'aéroport. On a convenu que partir le plus vite possible serait la meilleure chose.

Mais alors... Pourquoi quelque chose pèse-t-il si lourdement en moi ?

* * *

Je ne pensais pas qu'arriver devant les guichets pour prendre les billets j'aurai si mal.

Sur le chemin, j'ai encore aperçu la buse. Enfin peut être que ça n'était pas la même... Mais j'ai à nouveau vu une buse. Elle volait en cercle au dessus de nous, très haut dans le ciel alors que nous étions sur la route avec Jonah.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que ça n'a rien d'anodin. C'est comme si... Comme si elles me surveillaient. Ou qu'elles voulaient me faire passer un message. Je dois avoir perdue la tête, définitivement, pour avoir l'impression, qu'elles me guident.

Mais c'est vraiment l'impression que j'ai eu quand l'une d'entre elles est entrée dans l'aéroport sans que personne ne sache comment pour se poser sur le panneau affichant les vols pour la Sibérie. Tout le monde était subjugué. Jonah et moi ne faisions pas exception. Et à nouveau, j'ai cru que l'oiseau me regardait.

Puis elle a battu des ailes avant de secouer la tête. La seconde d'après, elle était repartie.

Avec une étrange certitude, je me suis tournée vers Jonah pour lui dire que je le rejoindrais et j'ai embarqué pour la Sibérie. Voir les nuages défiler dans une mer cotonneuse à travers le hublot me conforte dans mon choix.

J'avais besoin de les voir... _De la voir_... Elle était la seule à pouvoir comprendre.

* * *

Ce matin, je suis arrivée en Sibérie. Devant moi se trouvaient les grandes montagnes enneigées. Je savais qu'il me restait plusieurs jours de marches, même si elles n'étaient déjà plus visibles. Et je ne savais toujours pas ce que je trouverai au bout du chemin mais... Il fallait que j'y retourne.

* * *

Je suis passée par la vieille prison soviétique. Trinity en a abîmé une grande partie mais ce genre de construction reste solide. J'ai revisité le vieux goulag. Je suis même retournée dans la prison. Je me suis presque revue à travers les bureaux, lorsque j'étais enfermée là, de l'autre coté de ses grilles.

Attirée comme un papillon de nuit par la lumière d'une flamme, j'ai fini par glisser mon regard sur la cellule voisine. Comme c'est étrange de revenir ici alors que tout est terminé. La pièce a si peu changée pourtant que j'ai l'impression que tout est encore à faire. Comme si tout était à faire encore.

Mais il n'est pas là. La cellule est vide. Et Trinity est parti.

* * *

Cette nuit, j'ai dormi à la belle étoile, abritée par un renfoncement dans la roche. Je n'avais pourtant pas oublié comme cet endroit est étrange, mais le revivre est différent. Tellement plus fort, plus puissant.

J'ai écouté les animaux vivre durant la nuit. Les loups dialoguer, les chauve-souris voler, les chouettes et les hiboux chanter. Même le bruit du vent secouant les feuilles des arbres. Mais pas une seule fois je ne me suis sentie mal à l'aise ou en danger.

Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'ai profité d'un sommeil sans rêve. Ni cauchemars. Juste le calme de l'inconscience.

* * *

Il m'a fallu quelques jours pour revenir, les tunnels s'étant effondrés. Mais ça y est, j'ai fini par y arriver. En chemin j'ai aperçut deux jeunes. Je suis sure qu'ils viennent de la vallée. Mais je n'ai pas pu les approcher.

Comme à ma première arrivée, j'ai été tenue en joue à peine avais-je posé un pied sur la pierre. C'est Sophia qui a volée à mon secours cette fois. Comme il l'avait fait... Elle s'est interposée entre les défenseurs et moi.

Propulsée dans le passé, le dos que j'ai vu face à moi à ce moment là était bien plus imposant. La personne bien plus grande. L'image du père s'est transposée sur celle de la fille le temps de quelques secondes.

_Oh..._ comme j'aurai voulu que ça dure d'avantage...

Mais l'image a volé en éclat quand elle s'est tournée vers moi. Nous avons échangé un sourire un peu ironique, amusé et gêné tout à la fois. Je crois que chacune d'entre nous a pensée à la même chose. Ironie aussi amusante que triste.

* * *

Sophia m'a accueilli chez elle pour le repas. Elle a proposé de m'héberger pour la nuit mais j'ai refusé, prétextant vouloir dormir à la belle étoile. La vérité c'est que je me sens un peu mal à l'aise avec elle, même encore maintenant. A cause de moi, son père...

Elle vit avec quelqu'un maintenant. Un jeune guerrier qui vient d'un village voisin. Il est resté après le combat et a aidé à la reconstruction après le départ de Trinity. C'est un homme foncièrement bon. Sophia mérite quelqu'un comme lui.

Au milieu du repas, alors qu'elle et son compagnon me parlaient du village et de la vallée suite au départ de Trinity, Sophia s'est levée. Elle a disparu dans la chambre à l'étage avant de redescendre et de déposer un poupon dans mes bras d'office.

J'ai bercé le bébé pendant quelques minutes, d'abord mal à l'aise puis de plus en plus assurée. Sophia a fait la remarque que je ferai une bonne mère mais j'en doute.

Lorsqu'il a commencé à s'agiter, je l'ai instantanément rendu à sa mère avant de m'enfuir de la petite maison en prétextant être fatiguée.

Ils l'ont appelé Jacob...

* * *

Le sort s'acharne... Ou est-ce peut être moi inconsciemment ? Alors que je suis venu jusqu'ici sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, j'ai eu soudainement l'envie de fuir et de m'écarter le plus possible de cet endroit.

Et pourtant, voilà que mes pas m'ont ramené là, à cet endroit. Je me suis retrouvée seule au milieu de la nuit, debout au milieu du chemin face à une maison vide.

Elle n'avait rien qui la faisait se démarquer des autres, mais tout en elle résonnait en moi.

Pourquoi... _Pourquoi ?!_

* * *

Comme mu par une volonté propre, mon corps s'est mit en mouvement seul. J'ai poussé la porte en bois qui était devant moi. Le salon, où aucun meuble n'avait bougé, était vide de toute vie. Comme si le propriétaire était parti à peine quelques minutes plus tôt et reviendrait sous peu.

Sous mes pieds, le bois a craqué un peu. La seule lumière dans la pièce provenait de la lune qui filtrait de la porte que j'avais laissé ouverte derrière moi. Une lueur fantomatique qui donnait une sensation étrange à l'air. _Comme si..._

Mes doigts ont caressé le bois abîmé de la table, frôlé le bol en métal abandonné là, survolé les lignes d'un livre qui n'est toujours pas finit d'être noirci. Tout était là, à sa place ou en court d'utilisation pour un temps indéterminé.

Son odeur aussi était partout autour de moi. Je pouvais presque la sentir sur moi et j'en oubliais facilement l'odeur de la poussière et du temps qui apparaissait peu à peu. Je me suis même sentie obligée de fermer les yeux pour l'inspirer un court instant, la graver dans ma mémoire. J'ai si peur de l'oublier, encore aujourd'hui.

* * *

Quand je suis passée près du canapé, j'ai pris une seconde en main la couverture en laine pour frotter le tissu entre mes doigts. Autour de moi, la pièce s'est à nouveau animée. Le poêle à bois de la cuisine chauffait agréablement la petite maison et les bougies créaient des ombres dansantes sur les murs.

J'aurai juré entendre des bruits de pas mais quand je me suis retournée, la pièce était parfaitement silencieuse. Le crépitement du bois et le son de la soupe en train de mijoter avaient disparu. La chaleur des flammes a été soufflée par la froideur de la solitude. Et la lueur fantomatique de la lune avait reprit ses droits.

Je dois vraiment perdre l'esprit.

* * *

Mes pas m'ont guidés à l'étage, seul endroit où je n'étais jamais allée. La pièce était plongée dans un noir presque total. Ça aurait pu être inquiétant si son odeur n'était pas encore plus vive et prenante à cet endroit.

Le lit, dont les couvertures n'avaient pas tout à fait été remises en place, trônait fièrement au centre de la pièce, avec pour seule compagnie une commode et une petite table de chevet. L'endroit rustique, presque vide, me paraissait pourtant si accueillant.

A nouveau le bois a craqué derrière moi. A nouveau j'ai eu cette impression d'entendre des pas. Et j'ai pitoyablement fermé les yeux cette fois, refusant de faire face aussi brutalement à la réalité une fois encore.

C'est la voix de Sophia qui m'a sorti de ma torpeur. Qui m'a fait comprendre que cette fois, ce n'était pas seulement dans ma tête. Quand je me suis retournée vers elle, elle me regardait avec une sorte de tristesse et de compassion mêlée. Elle s'est approchée pour poser une main sur mon épaule avec un sourire contrit. Son contact m'a fait du bien et j'ai trouvé le courage de hocher la tête, comme pour lui dire que ça allait.

Elle... Elle m'a proposé de dormir chez lui. De dormir ici.

J'ai vu son regard passer de son lit à moi. Puis à nouveau, elle a sourit avant de repartir comme elle était venue avec un "bonne nuit Lara" auquel je n'ai même pas répondu.

Ma gorge est encore bien trop nouée. Même maintenant qu'elle est partie.

* * *

Je suis restée plusieurs minutes debout comme ça au milieu de la pièce, sans savoir quoi faire. Et mes yeux ont soudainement commencé à me brûler. Alors je les ai fermé pour les reposer.

Quand je les ai rouvert, j'ai inspirée de manière tremblante avant de rejoindre le lit. Je me suis assise au bord. Comme pour ne pas gêner. Mais gêner qui ?

Mes doigts ont glissés sur la fourrure servant de couverture, s'infiltrant à travers les longs et épais poils de loup gris. C'était à la fois doux et rêche sous mes doigts. J'ai fini par glisser au point de finir allongée sur le lit. Son odeur m'a alors envahie. Elle était partout... Si forte. Si prenante. Entêtante. Envoûtante. Caressante.

Les yeux fermées, je me suis laissée guider par l'instant et par mon envie. Par mes désirs. Me tortillant sur les couvertures, luttant pour retirer mes bottes qui sont tombées au sol de manière désordonnée. Combien de fois ai-je serré fourrures et draps entre mes doigts, gesticulant pour atteindre l'oreiller ? Il m'ait impossible d'en faire le compte.

Et, la tête enfouie dans le coussin, j'ai retiré ma veste pour la jeter au pied du lit avant d'en faire de même avec mes armes, mes harnais et ma ceinture, les faisant tomber de chaque coté du lit. Les larmes me sont montées aux yeux sans que je ne parvienne à les retenir et j'ai pleuré en silence, me réfugiant dans ses couvertures._ Ses couvertures._

Je ne me souviens pas quand j'ai fini par m'endormir.

* * *

Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Le silence était toujours roi. Et pourtant... je sais. Je l'ai su à la seconde même où je l'ai senti, ce jour là. Ce souffle qui m'a entraîné au delà des lois... Peut être était-ce simplement un courant d'air ? Mais... non ! Il était bien là ! Comme une incitation silencieuse à refermer les yeux. Et j'ai obéit.

A nouveau je l'ai senti. Douce récompense. Rêve éphémère. Réalité fictive ? Peu importe puisque ce n'était que pour moi. Ce n'est qu'à moi. Et j'y ai plongé sans hésiter, sans perdre une seconde, m'abandonnant complètement.

Sous cette caresse aérienne, la haine qui brûlait en moi s'est retrouvée diminuée, étouffée. L'injustice s'est mêlée à la tristesse, se transformant lentement. La chaleur dans mon corps, elle, a été ravivée. Somptueuse caresse insaisissable.

Au rythme de mes larmes et de mes soupirs, la douleur s'est effacée elle aussi, remplacée par un soulagement et un bien être étrange. Une sensation curieuse d'accomplissement. Les yeux continuellement fermés, je l'ai encouragé, encore et encore. Souhaitant secrètement arrêter le temps et prolonger l'instant. J'ai fait en sorte de le retenir, encore et encore. De l'attirer à moi dans une étreinte toujours plus forte, toujours plus présente.

Et les yeux fermés, là dans ce lit, au milieu de ses draps et de son odeur, il a fait de moi tout ce que je n'étais pas. Une aspirante. Une croyante. Une femme comblée. Complètement charmée. Une femme de science qui rêvait et qui désirait.

Peut-être suis-je devenue trop étrange, trop décalée pour rester saine d'esprit ? Mais je le sais, je l'ai senti. _Il était là._

J'ai tant aimé m'abandonner. Je l'ai compris dans un déclic après un énième soupir, à quel point je l'avais désiré. Et les larmes ont continué de couler jusqu'au matin, redoublant quand un souffle m'a fait parvenir son murmure alors que j'étais à la frontière du rêve.

_Ai-je vraiment entendu "je suis là"... ?_

* * *

_Bon sang._

Je me suis redressée en sursaut dans le lit, cherchant partout autour de moi. Les couvertures ont glissées sur mon corps nu. J'ai fixé mes vêtements, qui avaient terminé au sol sans que je ne sache comment, l'esprit remplit de questions mais le corps vide d'énergie.

Mes joues étaient encore baignées de larmes et mes cheveux, que je ne souvenais pas avoir défaits, étaient encore humides. Une inspiration tremblante incontrôlée a secoué mon corps avant que je n'explose en sanglots à nouveau, me recroquevillant sur moi même.

Il m'a fallu plusieurs minutes pour me calmer. Dehors, le village commençait à s'éveiller. J'ai levé les yeux vers le trou de l'escalier pour découvrir la lumière du soleil filtrant à travers la trémie. Sur le seuil, une fleur des champs bleu était posée là, sans tige.

Je me suis levée pour aller jusqu'à elle et la ramasser. Accroupie, les gestes tremblants, j'ai regardé la couleur si familière des pétales aux creux de ma paume. Et c'est là que je l'ai senti, m'assurant que je n'avais pas rêvé.

Parce que le drap qui s'est posé sur mes épaules... Mais quand je me suis retournée, j'étais seule. Encore.

Piteusement, à la fois soulagée et plus meurtrie que jamais, je suis revenue au lit où je me suis assise pour pleurer à nouveau.

Cette fois, j'ai évacué durant des heures tout ce qui pesait sur mon cœur. Et je sais là encore, je l'ai senti physiquement parlant, quand il s'est manifesté une nouvelle fois. Il s'est installé dans mon dos, contre moi. J'ai pourtant essayé de le voir. Mais là où je sentais ses bras m'entourer, me serrer contre lui, il n'y avait que le vide. Et à nouveau j'ai pleuré, bercée par un fantôme de mon passé. Par celui que j'ai finalement réalisé aimer.

Même maintenant que je consigne tout, j'ai du mal à y croire. Suis-je vraiment folle ?

* * *

Ce n'est que le lendemain que je suis sortie de la maison. J'ai demandé à Sophia de me donner une petite fiole ronde en verre qu'elle avait en réserve pour combattre Trinity. Dedans j'ai glissé la fleur avant d'y verser de la cire liquide que j'ai laissé durcir pour la préserver du temps. Puis je l'ai attaché autour de mon coup avec une lanière en cuir.

Sophia a sourit. Elle semble avoir comprit. Elle n'a rien dit mais elle a hoché la tête. Simplement. Puis sans un mot, elle, son compagnon et le petit Jacob m'ont accompagné à la sortie du village.

Cette fois, je les ai tout les trois serrés dans mes bras.

Sophia m'a dit "à bientôt". Et j'ai rigolé. Mais quand j'ai regardé le village, je n'ai pas pu répondre "oui". Alors j'ai juste sourit avant de tourner les talons et partir.

* * *

Ça fait trois jours que j'ai rejoint Jonah. Pour la première fois cette nuit, j'ai eu une chambre pour moi toute seule... Enfin... une tente.

Au milieu de la nuit, j'ai senti mon duvet s'écarter dans mon dos. Quand j'ai voulu me retourner, couteau en main pour attaquer, j'ai senti une main bloquer mon poignet. Pourtant la tente était vide. Il n'y avait que moi. Mais je sentais cette résistance.

Ce n'est que lorsque le nuage s'est écarté et que les rayons de la lune ont filtrés à travers la toile que je l'ai vu. Il était là, devant moi. A peine visible tant il était transparent, mais il était bien là. Me souriant de ce sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Son regard bleu luisant presque grâce à la lune.

Alors j'ai laissé tomber le couteau pour l'attirer vivement à moi dans une étreinte désespérée. Et je l'ai entendu rire à mon oreille. Les larmes ont coulés sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Son prénom a franchit mes lèvres dans un murmure suppliant et soulagée.

Puis la lune a disparut à nouveau derrière un nuage et lui avec. J'ai cru qu'il était reparti. Qu'il m'avait encore échappé. Mais il m'a serré contre lui, me rallongeant doucement en s'installant au-dessus de moi. Sa voix a résonné à mon oreille, murmurant mon prénom de manière délectable, et j'ai poussé un soupir, le serrant à nouveau contre moi.

Cette nuit-là, une nouvelle fois, il a partagé mon lit, comme j'ai partagé le sien. Il m'a aimé tendrement et je me suis à nouveau abandonnée à sa tendresse et sa douceur. Nous nous sommes aimés en silence.

Mais aujourd'hui, quand j'y repense, quand je m'écoute, je doute. Est-ce vraiment réel ?

* * *

Ce matin, nous sommes en route pour le Mexique. Devant mes yeux, les forêts glissent, laissant place aux montagnes et aux campagnes, aux lacs et aux déserts.

Une nouvelle fois, je porte la main à mon cou. Je fais rouler entre mon pouce et mon index la petite fiole contenant la fleur. Je n'ai plus peur. Je sais qu'il veille sur moi, qu'il est avec moi. Même si je ne suis pas encore sure que tout ça soit réel. Peut-être est-ce juste le fruit de l'imagination de mon cerveau malade ?

Après tout, je ne peux pas lui parler comme je l'aimerai. Je ne peux le toucher ou l'aimer librement. Je me languis d'un fantôme que j'espère voir apparaître sans cesse. Mais lorsqu'il le fait, à chaque fois c'est la nuit. Il vient me tirer de mes songes pour se manifester quelques heures toujours bien trop courtes.

_Bon sang. _Peut-être qu'après tout ça, la folie m'a simplement gagnée ? Peut-elle que j'invente tout ça. Que je l'invente, _lui_ ? Je sais déjà ce que les autres diraient si je leur en parlais et j'imagine qu'ils auraient probablement raison.

Mais même si je suis dérangée. Même si je suis probablement malade. Même si le manque, l'amour et la folie ont ravagé mon esprit. Au final, ça me va. Parce qu'il est là tout simplement. Il me le rappelle le soir, tendrement.

Alors peu importe si je ne fais que l'inventer. Si tout ça n'a rien de réel. Je continue d'avancer comme je l'ai toujours fait. Et un jour, peut être, j'y retournerai. Un jour peut être, j'arrêterai et il disparaîtra ? Ou peut être pas, la vie réserve tellement de surprises et de mystères. Qui sait ce qui est possible ou non ?

_A toi de le découvrir, Lara..._

Je souris. M'empêchant de répondre un "seulement si tu es avec moi". Jonah ne comprendrait pas.

Et puis, nous repartons dans une heure. Les mystère n'attendent pas.


End file.
